I Went To See Riley"
by Swantonbaby69
Summary: Jeff Hardy Falls in love with Riley who he just met... He thinks this is it... But then One Day she dissapears without a trace.... But Maybe Riley is Gone Forever?


Fan Fic Based on the song " Ghost Of You And Me" by Bbmak..  
  
  
  
He didn't mean to fall in love with her. It was just a fling, Nothing more. At First.  
  
They Met at a dance club. Jeff had finished filming Raw and went to hang out with a few of the guys from work. Jeff had been depressed. He missed home. his friends and mainly his girlfriend, Stacy. He broke up with him a few weeks back, and never thought he could get over it. The he saw her.  
  
Their gaze met, she was across the dance floor, she smiled shyly while pushing back a strand of firery red hair. Jeff smiled back, as he saw her walk over.  
  
"I'm Riley" She smiled, outstretching her arm. He shook it. " Jeff" He nodded back.  
  
" Wanna dance?" She winked.  
  
Jeff hardly remembered anything from that night, But he did remember them getting drinks. and waking up beside her the next morning.  
  
The one thing that he would always remember was her smile.. It seemed to have lit up the room, and he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
She stayed with him for the week before he had to go back on the road. Riley had become part of his life. and it saddened him to have to kiss her goodbye at the airport.  
  
" Goodbye , babes" He said softly, wiping a tear away from her cheek.  
  
" Come back to me" She whispered back, running a finger down the side of his stomach. " I will. Don't Worry" he promised, stroking her hair. " I'll call you when I get in Boston" he smiled. " Leave your cell on" She nodded " I will"  
  
He did call. They stayed in touch. He sent her flowers. She even began coming on the road with Jeff. They fell in love. Until one day she seemed to have disappeared.  
  
*** What am I supposed to do with all these Blues, Haunting Me Everywhere. No Matter What I Do..***  
  
He packed his things and waited by the tour bus, like he always had. Waiting for Riley. He checked his watch " 2:30. Where was she? We have to be out of here by 3?"  
  
Matt passed him on the way in the bus. " Hurry up, bro. We're all leaving soon" Jeff frantically searched the street. " Riley?" he called out. no reply. He sighed heavily as he dialled her cell number.. She didn't pick up.  
  
  
  
" Come on Jeff, Lets go!" Adam called from the seat of the bus. " Yeah!" Amy called out. He bit his lower lip while stepping up on the bus.. He had to leave without Riley.  
  
** Watching the candle flicker out in the evening glow, I Can't Let Go. When will the night be over?**  
  
This had to be one of the longest rides Jeff had ever travelled. He felt horrible. " Where was Riley!?" He gulped heavily. He felt somewhat rejected, It seemed as if every time he had fallen in love. it was taken away from him  
  
He shook the thought out of his mind " No. Riley wouldn't do this to him..right?" Weeks went by. No calls. No signs of Riley at all. He was worried out of his mind.  
  
He dialled her cell again " I'm Sorry This Customer is no longer using this system"  
  
The voice rang out.Jeff stood there in disbelief. " I'm Sorry This Customer- " The machine repeated. He threw the phone against the wall of his Hotel room.  
  
He fell to the floor, leaning against the wall. The phone beeped continuosly, wanting to be put back on the hook. He ignored it. " Where the hell was she?"  
  
  
  
Jeff couldn't sleep. he didn't eat. His friends no longer seemed fun to be around. He didn't mean to fall in love with Riley. She had broken his heart.  
  
** I didn't mean to fall in love with you. And Baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love its robbery. I'm Sleeping with the ghost of you and me.**  
  
He rolled over, still half asleep. he reached his hand out to the spot where Riley usually slept. Instead of her warm flesh meeting his hand. It was a cold sheet. He clenched his eyes shut. Lonliness took over his body and he sighed heavily.  
  
Riley was gone. But her friends weren't. he could call her friend. He jumped outta bed and sprang to his suitcase. He swore he remembered Riley leaving her address book in there one time.  
  
He smiled to himself, as he spotted the tiny black book. he flipped to the first page " Samantha" Riley's best friend. He picked up the phone and quickly dialled. " Hello?" A sweet voice rang out. " Yeah Hi This is Jeff."  
  
** Seen a lot of Broken hearts go sailing by. Phantom ships lost at sea. Oh one of them is mine. Raising my glass I sing a toast to the midnight sky. I Wonder why the stars were sent to guide me**  
  
  
  
" Yeah I need to know where Riley is. Did she leave? Did she say AYTHING about me??" he asked frantically. Samantha's voice choked. " You're. You're Jeff?"  
  
" Yes.." He whispered. Samantha sounded cautious.  
  
" Jeff. Riley was. A very troubled girl." Jeff's eyebrows went down in confusion. " My Riley?. No" Samantha continued " She was drunk one night and she got behind the wheel of a car." There was a silence.  
  
" No." Jeff whispered. Samantha's voice burst with emotion " There. There was a curve in the road." " No." Jeff rang out again, " No not Riley. Please Not Riley"  
  
" I'm So Sorry" Samantha cried. " Jeff she talked so much about you. I Thought you would have known.." Jeff bit his lip as his eyes watered.  
  
" I.." He stumbled. " She's dead?" He asked again, letting a sob come from the back of his throat. " I'm Sorry" He hung up the phone quickly. He stayed on the bed for a moment. in dead silence.  
  
He screamed. throwing a lamp at the wall, it smashed into pieces. filling the air with shreds of pink glass. He knocked over the night stand and punched the wall. He flopped on the bed crying. The only person who he had connected with. The only girl he trusted. His Love. His Life. She was gone. And he didn't even get to say goodbye.  
  
** I didn't mean to fall in love with you. And Baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love it's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me**  
  
Weeks went by. He felt her.. She was everywhere he went. He felt her breath against his bare back in the morning. He even heard her footsteps sometimes. or her humming in the bathroom as she painted her toenails.  
  
He missed the simple things. It drove him crazy being alone. He wanted her. so bad he would die for it. Depression took over his whole body and life. Only she could take it away. But now that she was gone. He took a part of him with her.  
  
** The Ghost of you and me. When will it set me free? I hear the voices call.. Following footsteps down the hall. Trying to save of what's Left of my heart and soul**  
  
  
  
He looked at the candle lit on his dresser. Riley loved candles. She used to light them when Jeff got back from work. He missed her embrace at the door. When she told him " I love you" while looking into his eyes. The way her nose scrunched up while she laughed. And Now. memories of her were with him everywhere. He couldn't take it.  
  
  
  
** Watching The Candle flicker out, In The evening glow. I Can't let go.. When will the night be over?**  
  
He got up. wrote a small note for Matt and left it on the kitchen table. He sighed and looked around his empty house, before grabbing his car keys and slamming the door.  
  
It was 3am. the roads were pratically empty. He sped up. feeling the rush of the car being forced down the tiny Cameron road. He bit his lip. " This was it" he told himself " This is what it was building up to.."  
  
He saw a curve in the road. Coming closer and closer. He sped up and closed his eyes.. The impact of the crash into the railing was intense. The car kept falling. falling and rolling down a hill until it was stopped by a massive tree.  
  
Silence filled the forest, as Jeff took his last breath.  
  
  
  
** I didn't mean to fall in love with you. And baby there's a name for what you put me through. It isn't love. It's robbery. I'm sleeping with the ghost of you and me. I Didn't mean to fall in love. There's a name for what you put me through. It isn't Love. It isn't love.. I'm Sleeping with the ghost of you and me**  
  
Matt knocked on Jeff's door. " Hey Jeffro. Open up!... Jeff you there?" Matt opened the door slowly. " Jeff?" Silence. he walked further into the kitchen. he spotted a note on the table...  
  
" Matt-  
  
I went to see Riley.  
  
-Jeff "  
  
  
  
** I didn't mean to fall in love with you.. Baby there's a name for all the things you do. It isn't Love. It isn't love.. I didn't mean to fall in love.There's a name for what you put me through. It Isn't love. It's robbery.., I'm Sleeping with the ghost of you and me" 


End file.
